


the wind blows softly

by Anonymous



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Half-Sibling Incest, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mpreg, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur is given a chance: marry his own damn brother and save him for a god-damn-awful experience in the prisons, or just leave him to his fate. What is a half-blood Atlantean to do? And then there is the whole strange Alpha-Omega system to consider. How is this even his life?





	the wind blows softly

“You’re shittin’ me?” Arthur blinks.“I’m not gonna…” He chuckles deeply. “I can’t believe I even have to say this. I can’t…no, I fuckin’ won’t marry my brother. That’s just…wrong.” 

“In Atlantis, there is no rule–”  

Arthur rubs his temple. “Let me stop you there, Vulko, I don’t give a shit how things work here in Atlantis. I’m not gonna marry Orm to ‘save’ him. I just won’t.”  

“I understand,” Vulko says, “but my King, if we were to save the former King, yo–we need to consider that an alliance between you and him can only be beneficiary for both parties involved.”  

“Yeah, now that I hear you say it,” Arthur starts off, placing his finger over his lips. “Nay, still not gonna do it. I’m not gonna marry my baby brother. It’s just, you know, wrong and weird and fuck up and all that shit.”  

Vulko sighs. “Of course. I know it’s strange for you to consider marriage between your brother, your own blood, given your upbringing. But you don’t have to lie with him, if that’s what worries you. You only need to marry him for–”  

“NO!” Arthur bellows. “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation. I need a drink.”  

“Just remember, my King, that omegas are not treated kindly in the prisons. And your brother has not gained many favors during his time as King. ” Vulko smiles, a small smile.  

“Look we will find a way, alright? It just won’t be me marrying Orm. That’s all.” Arthur shakes his head. “I’m the King, remember? Seriously, how hard is it gonna be to get the most hated Atlantean in the seas out of the prisons?”  

“Your brother isn’t the most hated man across the seas. In fact, he’s very well-loved and well-respected, save for a few.”  

“That was a rhetorical question, Vulko. Never mind. We will find a way, I promise. Just trust me on this,” Arthur says, hoping that there is some validity in his words. He still is wrapping his head around the whole omega-alpha biology system that only the Atlanteans seem to have. There is none of that on Earth, that he is sure of, or he would, you know, have heard of it.

How the fuck does that even work? The whole knotting thing… it is just, he doesn’t even want to go there. And why does Vulko, and hell, his mom, believe that because he is apparently an Alpha male, that he must go and fucking marry his own damn brother. As if that act alone will save Orm from facing whatever shit… damn, he really need a stiff drink. It’s going to be a long night. Fuck his life.    

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for ages, so I apologize for anything and everything including any bad characterization/writing. This is a really strange idea and pairing for me to write about, but it does sound interesting, and I sort of have been wanting to see something a little different about the ABO universe to be honest.


End file.
